Sharlote
Sharlote™- 'córka Rekinołaka, ma 16 lat i pochodzi z basenu Morza Karaibskiego. Ma słabość do kilku potworów ze Straszyceum oraz należy do sekcji pływackiej. Może się wydawać samotnikiem, ale w rzeczywistosci jest bardzo przyjazna i lubiana wśród swoich przyjaciół. Jest buntowniczką i surferką.frame|Sharlote Studentka Straszyceum 'Relacje Rodzina Sharlote jest jedynaczką i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Mieszka z ojcem. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli, ale nawet sama dziewczyna nie zna dokładnej przyczyny. -- Mój tata ustalił, że pojedziemy we dwoje do mojej mamy na Karaiby. Czasami tęsknię za nią, odkąd się rozwiedli, ale tylko z tatą moge szaleć ile dusza zapradnie. --''' Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. Szkoła Sharlote przyjaźni się z Lagooną Blue, Aronisią Levello i Ross Palonym. Ross czasem ją denerwuje swoimi głupimi żartami, ale i tak wybacza mu po wszystkim. -- ''' Po ostatnim w-fie byłam skazana na wizyte u dentysty. Jeden mocny cios piłką od Rossa ukruszył mi jeden z zębów. Wybaczyłam mu, bo mój uśmiech nie ucierpiał na tym. -- Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. Jest przewodniczącą stowarzyszenia sióstr ochrony przyrody (EkoSis) Ma słabość do Holt'a Hyde'a i Niewidzialnego Billego. 'Klasyczny potwór' thumb|okładkaMitologia hawajska zawiera liczne wzmianki o ludziach-rekinach. Są to ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana". Te potwory są również bohaterami filmów i komiksów. NP.: *'Rekin i Lawa' *'H2O, wystarczy kropla' (w odcinku kiedy Emma i rybka Cleo zmieniły kolor na biały pod wpływem trucizny koralowca) *Seria komiksów INDb "Shark Man"thumb|130px|Komix O Sharlote 'Pupilek' thumb|left|Devi :)Zwierzątkiem Sharlote jest samica płaszczki imieniem Devi. Jest szara jak jej właścicielka, ale ma na grzbiecie czarno-pomarańczowe gepardzie cętki. Jej brzyszek jest beżowo-różowy, a ogonek zakończony czarną płetewką. Ma śliczne błękitne oczy. Gdy Sharlote jest w dołku, otula jej ciało niczym kocyk. Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Rekinka często gra z nią w "Aport", ale w przeciwieństwie do dobrze znanego scenariusza, frizbeem jest zwierzątko. ... 'NOTES (Drop Dead Diary)' '' Notes 1213.png Notes 1011.png Notes 89.png Notes 67.png Notes 45.png Notes 23.png Notes 1.png '' Ksywki: '' '' '' Rybcia (dla wszystkich), Szprotka (przez Cleo) '' Uluione powiedzonko: '''"Jeśli masz ikre..." '''Najbardziej lubi: ''Geografie, bo lubi słuchać gdzie jeszcze może spędzać wolny czas.'' ...A najmniej: ''Zajęcia z gotowania, bo zadają do przyżądzenia potrawy, których resztki trudno usunąć z pomiędzy 3 rzędów uzębienia.'' Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''Słuchawek napełnionych słoną oceaniczną wodą, bez których nie może żyć.'' Ulubiony kolor: Sorbet wisnia-brzoskwinia i morski Sekrety jej pokoju: Jej ojciec przyniósł jej do pokoju palmy kokosowe, by nie tęskniła za rodzinnymi plażami. Poza tym ma jeszcze łóżko wodne i swój własny mini basen. W jedną ze ścian została wbudowana biblioteczka, pękająca w szwach od nadmiaru atlasów. 'Osobowosć' Sharlote jest buntowniczką i nie ulega żadnym zasadom (nawet własnym). Badzo często najpierw robi, a następnie potem myśli. Nigdy nie przynaje się do błędów, choć w głębi duszy jest jej czasem z tym źle. Ma zwyczaj często rowiązywać problemy agresją, za co kilka razy wyrzucono ją z poprzednich szkół. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest troche szorstka (nie ze względa, że ma skóre jak pumex), ale dla swoich przyjaciół jest bardzo przyjazna i radosna. Każdy może o niej powiedzieć cos miłego. Podobnie jak Laguna i Venus troszczy się o środowisko. 'Biografia' Sharlote urodziła się na Jamajce, a wychowała podróżując po krajach i wyspach basenu Morza Karaibskiego. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się gdy była jeszcze bardzo mała, ale mieszkali ze sobą jeszcze prze kilka lat. Dziewczyna wspomina często o swoich przyjaciołach z rodzinnych stron. Najczęsciej wspomina o Bobim i Rozstrasie. Gdy skończyła szesnascie lat jej tata, Alan, postanowił zapewnić jej lepsze wykształcenie niż doświadczenie płynące z mieszkania tam. Zabrał ją do Salem. Przygody z Salem znajdziecie w moim blogu pod nazwą "Monster high; Z sieci rybackiej wyciągnięta". 'Ciekawostki' *'Sharlote '''to połączenie słów '''Shark'(rekin) i Charlote(Karolina)thumb|200px *Cleo upodobała sobie przezywać ją Szprotką. *Zostawała już wcześniej wyrzucana z poprzednich szkół. Dzięki interwencji Lagoony nie została wyrzucona z Straszyceum. *Jest gatunku Rekinołak Tygrysi. *Jest bardzo wysoka. Dorównuje chłopakom. *Ma problemy z krwią. Gdy tylko czuje zapach krwi, dostaje takiego kopa jak Clawdeen podczas pełni księżyca. *Nie znosi muren. *W wersji książkowej z Merstron high różni się troche. Ma pełne imię i nazwisko, Sharlote Gaskill, ale używa normalskiej Charlote lub Charlie. Jej skóra nie jest szara, a sina, dredy są normalne. *Ojcem Sharlote jest Alan Gaskill. Tak samo nazywa się alret ego komiksowego Shark mana. *Ząb na jej wisiorku to jej pierwszy mleczak. 'Galaria zdjęć/ Stroje' ' Sharlote School's Out.png|Szał łusek Monster high sharlote 2 by maki96-d4y1msq-1-.jpg|Kto powiedział, że tylko Cleo musi mieć wielką szafe? Monster high sharlote 4 by maki96-d4yhsmn-1-.jpg|Sweet 1600; Zzzz...; Bloody Rain Sharlote monster high 3 by maki96-d4yhsa0-1-.jpg THIS IS ATLANTIS!.png|XD Czaszka.png|Skull aronisia.jpg|Jej najnaj najlepsza przyjaciółka (by Jacknightmare12) 2.png|Książe z bajki Maki for Jaimie'12r.jpg|BFF Oli lale.jpg|Kuzynki (a niby z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach) sharlote and her friend Billy.png|BFF ' Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rekinołaki Kategoria:Potwory Morskie Kategoria:Klasyczny potwór Kategoria:Słonowodni Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Karaiby Kategoria:Nowi uczniowie Kategoria:Nowi uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Uczennice monster high Kategoria:MH Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone postacie wiki Kategoria:Daire Death junior Kategoria:Lagoona Blue Kategoria:Eko-Sis Kategoria:Sharlote and her friends Kategoria:Postacie zagranicznego pochodzenia Kategoria:Podwodny świat Kategoria:Rodzina Sharlote Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone Postacie Wiki Kategoria:Skrzela Kategoria:Ghoulscouts